Sarkis
Sarkis is a male Dinaurian (a species from the video game Fossil Fighters). He is the protagonist of the story Dinaurian Chronicles and one of Trunswicked's main OCs. Appearance Sarkis in his natural from has a humanoid-like body and appearance. His skin is dark blue with black and neon green markings, along with a white stripe across his nose. He has red-orange eyes with reptilian pupils, along with black hair. His ears are long, his fingers are clawed and his teeth are sharpened to a point, giving him a very reptilian look. Battle form: Sarkis's battle form takes the combined appearance of the dinosaurs Allosaurus and Spinosaurus. His Spinosaurus-like features include his long arms, thin snout and alternated teeth, and back sail. His torso takes the shape of an Allosaurus, having bulkiness and strong legs, and he also has Allo crests over his eyes. His combined DNA deems him unable to run at a fast speed or swim effectively, but it boosts his attack power, so much that he was able to overwhelm King Dynal XVI with minimal effort. He is not an adult Dinaurian, and thus is smaller than average, however he will be quite tall and long as an adult due to being half Spinosaurus. Personality Sarkis is a very independent character, due to being an only child and distancing himself from most other Dinaurians around his age. His father, Cove, had pushed him to succeed academically, which was sometimes extremely verbally abusive. Due to not knowing much better at the time, Sarkis becomes content with letting his father control his life, not realizing that his entire upbringing was flawed. He manages to resist the resentment thrown at him because of his hybrid roots. He develops excellent combat skills and exhibits them in his training, even managing to defeat the two Dinaurian princesses. However, his morale changes when he faces off against his friend, Princess Shire, for their final assessment in Dinaurian training. The assessment is normal until the results come back and Sarkis loses by a landslide. His composure breaking, Sarkis refuses to believe he lost (this is also because he knows his father will abuse him for the loss, as well), and is determined to put the blame on someone. After sneaking into the information room and finding out that his score was deliberately changed by King Dynal, he goes into a disbelieving rage. He decides to challenge Dynal himself, so angry and hateful that he almost mortally wounds the King, had the princesses not interfered. While Sarkis is subdued by Shire, Dynal activates the portal Sarkis was standing near and sends him directly to Earth with no way of returning to the spaceship. Sarkis survives on Earth, initially furious that his battle with Dynal was never finished. However, he discovers a tribe of feral dinaurians and soon after, his mother, Sariah. Because he becomes preoccupied with the tribe and how it connects to the Dinaurians on the spaceship, he begins to realize that many of his previous actions were wrong. He also develops meaningful relationships with the members of the tribe, Sariah and Silvestra in particular, so his personality shifts drastically. He becomes determined to seek out the truth and not let his own emotions control him any longer. Relationships Silvestra Silvestra is the first Dinaurian Sarkis meets when he is sent to Earth. Their first meeting is filled with disdain, suspicion, and sarcastic remarks towards each other, but they eventually learn to get along. Sariah appoints Silvestra as Sarkis's mentor figure, a choice the two argue against at first, but surprisingly they begin to grow very close. Silvestra states that she is glad that Sarkis found the tribe, because his presence has a positive impact on Sariah, and added a bit of excitement into her own life. The two also discover that they can battle together very well, even managing to defeat the tribe's top combat chief. However, because of their clashing personalities, they also get into spats frequently. Silvestra is the first to develop romantic feelings for Sarkis. She describes him as infuriating and impulsive, yet misunderstood. She is also the first to tell him that his past actions do not define him, which greatly humbles him. Sarkis eventually develops feelings for her as well, and makes the effort to maintain a healthy relationship with her. Sariah Sariah truly loves Sarkis, although she understands why her son might resent her. She is determined to support him, whether as his mother or simply an influential figure. Their relationship improves once they realize they have the same views and goals, and eventually Sarkis begins to consider her as his mother. He does not necessarily forgive her for her absence in his childhood, but he is willing to work alongside her. Cove Sarkis has an extremely complicated relationship with his father, Cove. Due to Cove being his only parental figure growing up, Sarkis was mostly content with him. However, Cove verbally abused him harshly, which would even escalate into physical abuse sometimes. Sarkis thought nothing of this at first due to not knowing any better, but he did become afraid of Cove, and it did affect his behavior. Sarkis was highly disciplined, yet emotionally unstable and aggressive because of Cove's influence. Meanwhile, Cove thought he was 'doing the best' for his son, and blamed his abusive behavior on his grief over the loss of his wife, Sariah. He was completely blind to Sarkis's inner turmoil and emotional trauma. When Sarkis attacks King Dynal XVI, Cove is horrified, refusing to believe that his 'perfectly molded' son could do something so violent and drastic. Though Cove did abuse him, Sarkis did not develop any hate for his father until much later, when he truly realizes how disgusting Cove's actions were. In the end, Sarkis and Cove face off, which ultimately results in Cove's death. However, Sarkis decided to kill him because he was threatening Dinaurian society, and not so much because of his personal grudge with him. Princess Shire Shire and Sarkis were friends. Shire was sympathetic towards him because he appeared distant and lonely in social situations, and decided to befriend him. In return, Sarkis was not very sure on how to handle a friendship, and also developed romantic feelings for her (which were rather shallow and based on her appearance). However, Shire did not return these feelings, which was another insecurity of Sarkis's. Shire's father, King Dynal, also showed disdain towards Sarkis, which caused a rift in the two young Dinaurian's friendship. Their friendship seemed doomed to fail, however Shire desperately wanted to believe that Sarkis was a good person and that her father was wrong to judge him. She was also somewhat aware of Cove's harsh behavior towards Sarkis, which caused her to sympathize with him even more. Their friendship is truly broken when Sarkis attacks and mortally wounds King Dynal. Shire intervenes in the fight, acting on sheer rage, and overpowers Sarkis. She demands to know why he was trying to kill her father, and why he had betrayed her. She states that she wanted to believe that he was a good person, but now realized that she was wrong about him. This snaps Sarkis out of his earlier rage-induced trance and he begins to apologize in horror, not quite sure what he had done. Shire denies his apology, tearfully demanding him to leave. When Sarkis is transported to Earth, he never sees Shire again. He expresses regret on losing his only friend, and still holds traces of loyalty to Shire even when he develops feelings for Silvestra. King Dynal XVI Dynal dislikes and distrusts Sarkis due to disliking Cove. Sarkis has never been particularly fond of his King, but their relationship goes downhill when Sarkis finds out that Dynal does not trust him and tried to sabotage his future plans. He goes as far as to attack the King, an action that he knew he could never repent for. However, Sarkis's actions were more out of rage, emotional confusion, disbelief, and a desire to blame another for suffering, rather than a grudge with Dynal himself. Gallery Sarkis-ref-2017-lowq.png|Reference sarky2.png|Natural Form sariah sarkis.png|Size compared to Sariah Trivia *Sarkis was originally a full-blooded Allosaurus. *In the earliest version of Dinaurian Chronicles, Sarkis had a Dimetrodon companion named Liztard. Category:Males Category:Dinaurians Category:TCoD characters Category:Main OC Category:Fandom-based characters Category:Reptilians